deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RoaringRexe/Creating my own Stand Stats
Lots of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Fans know that a big amount of the Stand Stats contradict a Stand's feat. So these are my personal takings on a Stand's stats. Again, these are my opinions on what I think the stats should be. God knows that some people don't understand if you just use the word "personal" or "IMO". The World A in Destructive Power. A in Speed. C in Range. A in Durability. A in Prescision. B in Development Potential. Why These Stats: IMO, if Jotaro didn't have timestop DIO would have won. Some agree some disagree but The World simply seemed like "Star Platinum Better". Jotaro's cleverness and newfound ability to stop time is what saved his ass mostly. Let's say DIO and Jotaro didn't interfere at all. The World would have won. Along with the fact that The World was able to surpass Star Platinum's defense despite it having an A in Prescision it normally would have been able to counter a defense breaker like that. Silver Chariot B in Destructive Power. A in Speed. C in Range. A in Durability -> C with Armor Taken Off. C in Precision. C in Development Potential. Why These Stats: If Silver Chariot is a heavily battle oriented Stand it's stats should be higher, once again in my opinion. A knight Stand with a slim build it gives the appearance of Speed over Strength, but it's still powerful. Maybe not on the likes of Star Platinum or The World but certainly capable of holding it's own against both which we did see with Anubis controlling Polnareff. The A in Durability is simply because of the armor, but taken off I think it lowers to a C. The Fool B in Destructive Power. A in Speed. C in Range. A in Durability. E in Precision. E in Development Potential. Why These Stats: Sand isn't exactly powerful, but with a Stand it can be very powerful. The A in Speed represents how freely it can move cuz it's sand/dirt. The C in Range is mainly due to how it can move freely due to being sand, extending it's range and such, also size has to do with the matter The Fool is pretty large bigger than a Bear. Durability, dude it's fucking sand/dirt. You can't hurt it. E is because while it's sand/dirt. It can't move that accurately or move within walls and such, intercept attacks, etc. Sand as a weapon shouldn't be highly accurate and more so as a defense. E is because it really has nothing else to it, just a battle oriented stand that's sand. In Jotaro's words (sorta). The simpler the stand the stronger. It doesn't need Precision or Potential to win, just it's simple power. Magician's Red A in Destructive Power. B in Speed. C in Range. A in Durability. C in Precision. D in Development Potential. Why These Stats: '''We hadn't seen much of Magician's Red but I feel as if he tanked hits from Star Platinum and matched it in Strength I feel as if these stats are fine. He certainly wasn't able to keep up in Speed it seemed so a B is still there. Cream A in Destructive Power. B in Speed. D in Range. C in Durability. C in Precision. D in Development Potential. '''Why These Stats: '''I only changed it's Destructive power due to the sheer amount of damage it can do with it's void. Crazy Diamond A in Destructive Power. A in Speed. D in Range A in Durability. B in Precision. C in Development Potential. '''Why These Stats: I only changed it's Durability due to the amount of damage it can tank from Stands like Star Platinum and Red Hot Chili Pepper. The Hand A in Destructive Power. C in Speed. D in Range. A in Durability. C in Precision. C in Development Potential. Why These Stats: I changed it's Destructive Power to an A due to the amount of sheer damage it can do with and without it's Right Hand, remember that scene with Superfly where Crazy D and The Hand let loose on the tower, both were doing the same amount of damage, and The Hand wasn't even using it's space erasing ability. The C in Speed is due to how relatively slow is, taking time to swipe and attack. The A in Durability is due to taking hits from Stands like Crazy Diamond and Red Hot Chili Pepper without bleeding. King Crimson A in Destructive Power. A in Speed. E in Range. C in Durability. A in Precision. ? in Development Potential. Why These Stats: I changed it's Durability to a C due to taking hits from Sticky Fingers, while it didn't exactly hold against it's attacks it didn't bleed and could still fight after taking hits from it. The A in Precision comes from Epitaph but I don't know if it counts. White Album A in Destructive Power. B in Speed. C in Range. A in Durability. C in Precision. E in Development Potential. Why These Stats: First things first, this Stand is fucking cool. Seriously. I love it. Anyways I changed it's Speed to a B due to it keeping up with a Car, which is pretty fast. The C in Precision is due to it being a normal Human controlling it. Scary Monsters A in Destructive Power. A in Speed. D in Range. A in Durability. C in Precision. B in Development Potential. '''Why These Stats: '''Diego has overpowered Funny Valentine and D4C way too many times, despite D4C being "OP" with it's stats it always seems to get it's ass kicked by Diego. So yeah, A in Destructive Power and Speed seem right. Category:Blog posts